Єn mis Manos
by NeKoT
Summary: Estas manos que ahora pueden arrebatar todo de ti, tus amigos, tu casa, tu vida ¿Aun puedes sostenerlas?...*para Zhena*...


Esta es la primera y última vez que escribo sobre Naruto. Corto, pero con cariño.

_D_**isclaimer:** … _**N**_aruto no es, ni será de mi propiedad…  
© Masashi Kishimoto

_P_**arejas:** Şašΰkє X Ŋąrůτõ

_G_**énero:** Šħøиэŋ - Åϊ

_D_**edicatoria: **A mi queridísima Hermana:

• _**Zhena**_ -----_** ¡**__**£êlïz **—** ¢µ****м****Þlêåй****øş**__**! : .**_

««**Є**и **м**ΐş **м**дŋøš»»

Cuando, sin querer, nuestras manos se rozaron entre en pánico, pero no lo demostré. Cuando voltee a verte, tú también lo habías dejado pasar por alto, un accidente pensaste y sonreíste mientras continuaste tu conversación con los demás.  
Pero no fue fácil para mí olvidarlo.

La segunda vez fue adrede, un rescate. Tus estupideces siempre han causado más de un lío en cada misión y casi siempre he sido yo quien ha tratado con las consecuencias de tus actos, no me importa, al menos cada día ha sido una aventura aun dentro de casa.  
Ha sido divertido, aun cuando no te lo diga, bien lo sabes tú.

Muchas veces más sucedieron, el contacto se acrecentó. No solo las manos, también el cuerpo. El primer beso fue sin duda detestable (mucha gente alrededor), el segundo mejoró y la experiencia hizo gala en cada uno de nuestros actos a medida que nos enfrascábamos en otro tipo de aventura, una solo para dos. Para nosotros dos.  
Has mejorado, pero no te voy a dar el gusto de expresártelo.

Esta noche no he podido conciliar el sueño, tu mano que fuertemente entrelaza a la mía me ha dejado pensando. Una tormenta se desata afuera que capta pronto mi atención, mis ojos viajan a través del cristal empapado y mis dedos guían desde dentro cada gota que resbala. Hace frío, pero no lo siento. Es el calor de la habitación y de tu cuerpo.  
¿Es tu mano que trasmite tus sentimientos…?

Quiero aprovecharlos, quiero grabarlos. Cada expresión de tu rostro, cada movimiento de tu cuerpo, cada timbre en tu voz… voy a llevarme todo eso, porque lo he deseado, porque me he decidido. Este será un adiós.  
No para siempre, pero sin un tiempo determinado.  
Voy a hacerme fuerte, no por ti, ni por mí, sino por el futuro que un pasado me ha preparado sin yo desearlo.

Naruto ¿Lo recuerdas?  
¿El primer roce de nuestras manos?  
Quizás no… pero es algo que yo lo mantengo atesorado, porque ese pequeño contacto me había recordado la calidez que otra persona puede trasmitir.

_«__¿Cuándo fue la última vez?__»_ me pregunto ahora.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he tenido muchas manos asidas a las mías, todas frías, porque un cadáver no es capaz de dar calor. Naruto, si te tocara en este momento… ¿Podrías sentir algo de calor manar de mí? ¿Un corazón congelado puede aun latir?  
La luz se apaga, el frío absorbe, los sonidos callan y mi memoria me conduce a ti una vez más. Estas manos que ahora pueden arrebatar todo de ti, tus amigos, tu casa, tu vida ¿Aun puedes sostenerlas?

Naruto, estoy recordando cada detalle, cada encuentro, cada divertido momento, porque no voy a regresar. Lo he decidido por mi mismo, he abandonado todo dejándolo detrás, incluso a ti. A pesar del arrepentimiento, la culpa y la amargura que me genera, he decidido caminar sin mirar atrás, he decidido vivir por un objetivo en el que no estas incluido.  
Naruto, no voy a pedir tu perdón porque sé que me la darás y te odiare por hacerlo.  
Es… solo que quiero recordar el calor de tu toque, porque eso es lo que me he de llevar de ti. Porque sé que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, todo lo que quedará, será un contacto frío, tu cuerpo o el mío ¿Cuál primero caerá?.

_«__¿Es esta la última vez?__»_

**««Fi**_**ni**_**to»»**

Sé muy bien que no te gustan los finales tristes, ni mucho menos… es solo que al imaginar el final de Naruto, solo puedo fantasear con la muerte de uno de los dos (o de los dos) y es por ello que lo dejo así.  
Perdón si no es lo que esperabas, solo quería hacerte constar lo mucho que te quiero.

— Feliz Cumpleaños otra vez —

_20 de junio, 2009_


End file.
